Heads or Tails
by Miss Uzumaki
Summary: Yeah drink that! How does it taste? It better taste good because the outcome's not good. First fic. Be super nice please. CURRENTLY REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this now. All I have to do is lay back and watch them all day while eating popcorn. **

* * *

Heads or Tails

As the night grew darker a dark figure quietly entered the Uchiha mansion. Itachi steadily walks toward the kitchen. He stood in front of the kettle on the stove; a slight smirk appeared on his face as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small capsule. Popping open the capsule the man pours the mysterious substance into the water. The water hissed when made contact with the substances and evaporated.

"_Here's your present foolish brother. Naruto shall be mine."_ He smirked as the hissing stops and quickly places the kettle back on the stove.

He turned around and disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, stretching and yawning while rubbing his sticky eyes. _"Dobe's probably still asleep." _He smiles at the thought of messy blond hair and clear blue eyes.

He took a quick shower and throws on his regular clothing. Not wanting to be late he rushes downstairs toward the kitchen. Sasuke open the refrigerator to find that his usual box of orange juice was nowhere to be found.

He grunts remembering that he had finished the carton yesterday, "Right…need to go groceries shopping." He stares at the kettle of water on the stove deciding on the water today.

He grabs his cup on the counter and pours the water in it. Sasuke stared at the bubbles that vanish in his cup in suspicion; he shrugs his shoulders and chug down the water.

Setting down the cup, Sasuke left his house smiling looking forward to the group meeting. The raven has no idea how much trouble he is in...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oh come on you know this already, if I own Naruto I wouldn't be fantasying these stories would I?**

* * *

Chapter 2

While walking toward usual bridge team 7 meet, Sasuke stops upon seeing the laughing Naruto.

The smiling blond was making him cringe with happiness; he was so into the moment until a mob of pink hair stood in front of him blocking his view to the blonde.

"Sasuke-kun! You arrived!" Sakura was smiling at the now fuming Sasuke.

Sasuke was glaring at the girl with a death glare and he was grinding his teeth, "Sakura…if you don't move the fuck away, I can't make any promises in not hurting you."

Sakura widen in shot, "Wha..but Sasuke-kun.."

"Oh! Teme finally, you're here!" Naruto said smiling

Sasuke expression suddenly turned into a smile, "Yes, dobe I'm here."

He walks up to Naruto and pull him into a passionate kiss. Naruto pushed away Sasuke and was glaring at him.

"What the fuck teme?"

"Miss me?" the raven smirk at the blushing boy in his arm, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Like hell I did." But he secretly smile seeing Sasuke.

Out of nowhere came a sound of poof.

"Yo," said the non other Kakashi "UGH KAKA-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" yell Naruto and Sakura.

"Ay ay. There's a reason why I was late. While I was on my way here I saw...a—" Kakashi stopped when he saw the three pair of eyes glaring at him, showing no sign of trust in them.

"Okay I was late, but since we don't have any mission today we can just train!"

The young shinobis just shook their heads and walk away from their sensei leaving him alone by himself.

"Naruto, Sasuke I'm going to go that way so see you guys later!" Sakura walk toward the flower shop where Ino her current lover is.

"So where do you want to "train"?" ask the raven boy.

"Oh, I don't know where you want to train?" Naruto said obviously not getting the hint the other boy was trying to give him.

"How about over at my place? " Whisper the raven who was now closer to the boy.

"Oh…oh course." smiled Naruto.

* * *

The door was push open by Sasuke who was now making out with Naruto. They were stumbling over chairs and tables before they finally got to their destination, the bedroom.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto pulled away from Sasuke who looked slightly disappointed.

"What, What is it?"

Naruto grinned at the disappointment Sasuke was showing, "I thought we were training."

Sasuke smirk at Naruto, "Well we are training. _Physically_ training aren't we?"

Naruto blushed at the statement, "Yeah that counts."

Sasuke who had already continued with the make out session moved his hands toward the zipper to Naruto's jacket and started to unzip. Suddenly a slight pain in his eyes started to increase.

"UGH!" he screams and fell to the floor grasping his eyes.

Naruto quickly rush toward Sasuke who was now pale and trembling with pain.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto stared at the raven eyes that were switching from his onyx color to his Sharingan. Without hesitating Naruto decided to bring Sasuke to Tsunade.

* * *

_'What is this pain? I've never felt this kind of pain before. It like there is thousand and thousand of Kunai stabbing my eyes.'_

Kicking open the door Naruto was apparently running rushed toward the Hokage.

"Bachan!" yell Naruto with Sasuke drape over his shoulders.

Instantly Tsunade looked at the injured Sasuke and got up. "What the hell happen?"

"I don't know what happen, first he was fine then he just fell and he was in pain, I don't know what to do!" Naruto cried as Tsunade examine Sasuke eyes.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called for the black hair assistant who quickly came in the room.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"Were taking him to the hospital." she order, with one look at Sasuke Shizune nodded and helped carried the boy out.

_2 Hours…._

Naruto have been pacing back and forth waiting for someone to come out and tell him what happen to SAsuke

"It's been 2 hours already. Why is it talking so long?" he murmured.

Just as he said that Tsunade came out. Naruto ran up to Tsunade, "Bachan, what happen to Sasuke?"

Tsunade look at Naruto and sighed, "You want to hear good news or bad news?"

The wait was getting Naruto impatient and he just want to know what is going on, "Just tell me what happen!"

"Good news is he is okay now, bad news is…his sight…seems to be gone."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This conversation again...if I own Naruto I would make everybody (guys) fall in love with Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto eyes widen in shock, "What do you mean he lost his sight? How can that happen?"

"We don't know Naruto. It seems like there is something that caused it, but we just can't seem to find the cause." Tsunade said sadly.

"Is that so…." Naruto close his eyes and hold in his breath. The news was too much to take in. How Sasuke would handle it, was all he can think about. Just then a loud crash in the room can be heard. Naruto eye shot open and ran in the room with Tsunade.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" roar Sasuke. He was able to see anything and was trying to pull on the non existing bandage that he thought was covering his eyes but found none.

"Sasuke!" came a voice that he recognize quickly, he quickly got of the bed and was face planted on the floor

Naruto went to help his lover up who was now quiet, "Sasuke are you ok?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Tsunade left the room leaving the two boys alone.

The silence in the room was frightening and before Naruto could say anything Sasuke spoke. "…Am I...?"

Naruto sadden and hold onto the boy who seems to break any moment. "Yes…" He can tell that Sasuke had tense up and tears were flowing down his face. Seeing Sasuke cried made Naruto sobs and hold onto the boy harder.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…Bachan try her best but they still can't find out what happen to your…eyes." whisper the blond.

Sasuke who know that Naruto was crying, lifts his finger towards his face and gently wipe the tears away.

"Don't cry dobe…it's not your fault…"

* * *

"Ugh!" Naruto kicks on bed, causing him to wince a bit from the pain.

_ "Don't cry dobe…it's not your fault…"_

"Dammit! Even if he says that!" he squeezes his head and shakes furiously.

"What can I do to help you Sasuke…?" He squeeze his eyes shut and let a breath out.

Suddenly he can feel an unfamiliar Chakra present in the room. He tried to turn around but a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't scream Naru-chan, if you want to help that foolish brother of mine."

Turning around Naruto stares into a pair of dark onyx eyes. He struggles against the hold and Itachi loosen his hold.

Breathing in air he barks at the man in front of him, "Itachi, what are you doing here?"

_'Is he here to take the Kyuubi? Wait did he said something about helping Sasuke?'_

Naruto look at Itachi cautiously, "You can help Sasuke?"

"Well of course. I am the one who easily make my foolish brother blind. It's as easy to make him better again isn't it?"

Naruto eyes slit in anger, "It was you!"

The raven chuckles sending another cold shiver down the blond back. "Why not, I will do absolutely anything to have you Naru-chan."

"What..? Don't fuck with me! What the fuck are you talking about? Me?" _'So he really is here for Kyuubi.'_

"So? Do you want to save your Sasuke?" he asks in a mocking tone.

"HA! I know what your intentions are. You're here to take the Kyuubi and I won't believe you have the power to save Sasuke!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Oh so you don't believe me. Well I guess I will make you believe in me. You will be running to beg me to save your Sasuke. Also, I don't want that dam fox, I want you." With that said the raven disappears.

"I won't believe in you. Sasuke is going to be better and everything going to be alright." He spat at the spot Itachi was I'm a few seconds ago. Even though he said that he still felt a slight uneasiness.

* * *

Outside the door the blond could hear Sakura talking. "What the hell happen Sasuke, who did this?"

The raven was getting really bored until he heard the door open and a familiar Chakra enter the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke who was staring at him but not really staring at him.

"I'll leave you guys alone." She pats Naruto on the shoulder with a smile and left.

Naruto turned toward Sasuke and smiled, "Sasuke."

"Naruto…" he whispers. Trying to feel the blond face he trails his hand through his face. Touching the three whiskers that is implanted on both sides of his face till he got to feel the lips on the blond.

He lean forward and kiss the blond and the blond kiss back immediately. They were so into their moment that they didn't realize another person was outside the window glaring at the scene.

"Nobody touches my property…nobody…especially you brother." Itachi hiss, and formed a few hand signs he whisper the sign "ChiMe Kai!"

"AHH!" scream the raven with agony. "Sasuke..? What's happening?" before the blond could say anymore, Sasuke eyes started to bleed.

Naruto quickly press the button to signal Tsuande. They rushes in and he was ordered out of the room. While he was rushing out he saw a pale skinned man with raven hair outside the window smirking.

Outside of the room Naruto could hear Sasuke screaming and he knows just what to do.

Naruto ran, he kept on running even though he fell a tripped a few times he didn't care. He knows just where to go. Like a magnet pulling him toward it he ran up the stairs of his apartment and knock open the door. Inside sat Itachi who was smiling in an eerie smile.

"So…do you believe me now?"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yep I own Naruto in my dreams =D**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So…do you believe in me now?" Itachi smirks with a glint of victory in his eyes.

Naruto slowly fell on his knees. "Make it stop…haven't you had enough?"

Itachi slowly grinned with a devilish smile, "Enough?" he chuckles, "No Naruto, it can never be enough. I must protect my property and in order to do so, I must destroy anything that is in my way. In this case it's Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto hopelessly stared at the ground with tears glisten in his eyes. "I'll do anything…just stop doing this."

The raven cocks his eyebrow."Anything you said? You'll do anything without protesting no matter what? "

Naruto let out a shuttering breathe, "Yes."

Itachi smiled coyly, "Come over here."

Hesitating, the blond shakily stands up and slowly walks toward the raven man. The other mimics his movement and walks toward him just as slowly. They stop abruptly in front of each with Naruto looking down and Itachi looking with a longing expression. Naruto winces when Itachi's place his hand on his face and slowly move down and touch his shoulder.

"_What the fuck is this?"_ He looks up and sees the raven man standing in front of him, smirking.

Suddenly his clothes were rid from him and he was on the floor hands bounded on top of his head. The older male starts to lower himself until his lips crashes down on the younger ones. Naruto eyes shot wide with fear when he realizes what Itachi wanted to do. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to block out the feeling of disgust while thinking of Sasuke.

Trying to move away from the stronger male, Naruto turned his face to the side but the other had already a firm grip on his face turning to face him again.

The raven lifts his head with an evil planted smile. "It's just a pity that my foolish brother wouldn't get to see this…well why would I let him see this? Foolish me." Naruto struggles against the hold but was of no use, he whimper when he realize that he was already trapped. He watches as the other got rid of his own clothes and started to tremble seeing the naked man on top of him.

"Now Naru-chan," he smiled "Scream for me."

Naruto eyes shot wide open with tears falling down his face. He screamed in horror as he felt blood dripping down his thighs and onto the floor.

"No..o..ahh! It…hurts!" Naruto cried in pain as the thrusts started to grow in pace and strength. The older man was grunting completely ignoring his plead.

With the final thrust Itachi fill the blond with his seed and pull out. Bloods and semen flow out of the entrance.

"That was great…" Itachi whisper as he started dressing in his clothing, "A deals a deal, here is the potion to cure Sasuke."

Rolling in a tight ball Naruto grabs the package on the floor and hugs it with all his might. "Well I shall see you again _Naru-chan."_

Naruto was alone in his house again. He shudders as the cold air hit the back side of his behind. He tried to get up but was force to drop back down on the ground. Still he continues as he pick up his fallen clothes and put them back on. He cries as the pain worsen, though it was the pain from his behind but was the pain from his heart. The only thing that keeps him going was to get the potion to Sasuke as soon as possible.

After what seemed like hour of dressing, Naruto got up and headed to Konoha hospital.

* * *

The raven was waking up from the previous episode. _'I wonder where Naruto is…seeing eyes' bleeding was not something anybody would enjoy. He probably got scare and ran out."_ Sasuke let out a sigh of worried but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turn to the sound and was relieved from the familiar atmosphere.

"Naruto?" There was hesitation until there was a reply, "Yeah, how are you feeling?" Sasuke raise his eyebrows, anxiousness filled the air but Sasuke decide not to say anything.

Naruto click open his pouch and pulled the potion out. "Sasuke do you want water?" The raven nodded and Naruto quickly took a nearby cup and fill it with water. In addition he pour the potion into the water, the water hiss as the liquid melted in the water.

"What was that?" Sasuke turn toward the sound with a surprise look. Naruto quickly cover the cup with his hand trying to lower the volume of the sound, "What..t? There wasn't anything." He walks over to the bed and handed Sasuke the water.

"Here Sasuke, water." Helping the raven up who was holding on to his bruised arm, he quickly yanks it away.

The surprise raven turns toward Naruto, "What wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing… just drink the water." Naruto watches impatiently as Sasuke brings the cup towards his lips and finally drank the liquid.

"Sasuke, I'm going and get some food for you okay?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto quickly left the room to get some fresh air,

Sasuke felt Naruto left the room quickly and grew worried, "_What happen to Naruto? Something is wrong with him."_

"_Ahhh…the window is open, when Naruto comes back I'll ask to—" _before he can continue he got up quickly. "Window…open I can see again! Ha! I knew nothing can stop me." Grinning Sasuke got up to go look for the blond to give him a big surprise.

* * *

"Hey demon, what are you doing here? We heard that you're with Uchiha Sasuke. Don't make us laugh somebody like you don't deserve to have someone like an Uchiha!" the man in the left said.

"Yeah, you probably trick the Uchiha into sleeping with you! You Slut!" the man in the right said.

Naruto glares at the man surrounded him, "You're wrong Sasuke loves me!"

Snickering fills the air. "Right, sure he love you, what does he do, have sex with you and that's all right?"

"No! Your Wrong Sasuke is not a shit ass douche bags like you guys!"

The three man growls in anger and grabs Naruto. Trying to fight against the grip he realizes his strength was drain from what happened a few hours ago.

They start to undress the blond who froze in fear. The marks and bruise on his body will be expouse and what he did would be out in the open. He struggles against the praying hands but it was too late when his clothes was already rip open and his chest shown planted marks from Itachi.

"Just look at you. We know that the Uchiha is in the hospital he can never do this to you, these marks. You've been sleeping with someone else. Disgusting SLUT!"

Naruto whimper, he knew what they say was true. A slut that slept with another man, Itachi out of all people. Wanted to or not the things he did with Itachi…those are unforgivable sins. Even if Sasuke could forgive him he cannot forgive himself.

"You're right…I am disgusting, someone like Sasuke can never want someone like me…" whisper the blond.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" came a roar.

Before the men had a chance to move a black figure attacks them with fast pace. They ran away quickly not wanting to get kill.

Sasuke stared at Naruto who was covering himself quickly but didn't hide the marks on his body.

"Naruto…"

Naruto look at Sasuke who was able to see again, he let out a relieving breath and smile.

"Sasuke..your eyes are better! Thank god."

"Naruto what are you hiding from me?"

Naruto stiffen but still smile trying to act normal, "You shouldn't be out yet, you just got better—"

"NARUTO! Why are you avoiding my question?"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Sasuke impatiently grab Naruto toward him and rip open the shirt that Naruto was holding on to. As Sasuke scan the marks on Naruto body his anger risen at the bruise on his arms, hand print bruises.

Naruto pushes Sasuke away quickly and wrapping himself tightly. "Naruto I'm sorry…"

Naruto was trembling, but not from fear but from sorrow. His tainted body…he saw it. Now he will find it disgusting…and he deserve somebody better…somebody less disgusting.

"Sasuke…there something I've got to tell you."

Sasuke stared at the trembling boy in front of him, "What is it Naruto?"

"Let's break up."

Sasuke eyes grew wide, "What are you talking about..? Is this a joke..? Cause it not funny."

Naruto stood firmly holding back tears. "I'm not joking. I don't think we should be together anymore. We were not meant to be."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" scream the raven.

The blond wince but shook it off. "Sasuke..." he said trying to keep his voice from breaking. No matter what, we can't be together anymore. We weren't made for each other."

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath, "Naruto do you know what you're talking about, fate made us together and what you're saying is full of crap!"

"FATE? YOU BELIEVE IN FATE? FINE?" he fishes inside his pocket and pulls out a coin. "This coin has 1 head and 1 tail. I'm gonna flip it. You pick a side."

"You can't be serious…." Before he can say anything the blond flip the coin. Watching it flew up and coming back down and be slapped on the back of his hand back arm.

"Pick, Head or Tail."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Want to own Naruto.**

* * *

Last Chapter

Sasuke stared at Naruto's unaltered expression with sadness, "Please…we don't have to do this…"

"Pick one Sasuke." Naruto said

"Heads."

Naruto slowly remove his hand from covering the coin.

"So? What…what is it?" Sasuke whispered

As both of them stare at the coin intensely Naruto removed it at last to reveal the backside of the coin.

Sasuke blink his eyes a few times. He was rubbing his eyes like crazy. He was in shock. No this can't be a tail. No I must be dreaming was all he could think, but the look on the blonds' face told him that it was no dream. The blond face was emotionless and his eyes were cold.

_Don't cry, don't cry…Naruto your stronger than this…you know this is for Sasuke own good._ Taking a big breath he stares into the raven eyes.

"I told you…fate is always right." Naruto place the coin on Sasuke hand and turn to walk away but was pulled back by Sasuke who held him with his arm around his chest.

"Naruto, it doesn't have to be like this. We could…we could still be together. Screw fate." Naruto wanted to agree with Sasuke. He really did...but he can't.

"Sasuke…you're the one who said fate was the things that bring us together. You can't go and just take that back!"

"But...I love you! And you love me…."

Naruto squeeze his eyes from letting his tears out, "Sasuke…don't…make this any harder for me." He whisper

"Goodbye Sasuke…" Naruto pulled away from his grip and ran.

* * *

Naruto was running without catching a breath. His heart was beating so fast it feels like it was going to burst. Then he realizes it was not the beating that causing his heart to burst, it was the pain that was growing with every growing minute.

By the time he got home he grabs a bucket and filled it with water and grabbed a sponge. He knelt down to the grown and starts scrubbing at the bloody floor. HE scrub and he scrub until his tears were flowing freely now.

Trying to choke back hid tears, Naruto bite his lips hard, "…S…ss…SASUKE!" he scream in agony. Sobs after sobs can be heard coming out from the lonely house.

* * *

Sasuke watches as Naruto ran and ran until the yellow blur was gone and none of the blond could be seen. Sasuke opens his gripped hand and stares at the coin in his hand. He gripped the coin tightly toward his chest and let out a sob.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke look in front to see a smiling Sakura. "Sasuke-kun you shouldn't be out here with your eyes still, wait…your eyes are better! That's great! Does Naruto know about it yet? Let's tell h—" Sakura stops as Sasuke cries onto her shoulder with trembling shoulders. "Sasuke-kun…what's wrong?" All Sakura could do was stand there and let the raven boy cried on her shoulders without doing anything. I mean you never see an Uchiha cried, so if one does…nothing can be done.

Naruto was lying in bed while staring at the oh so interesting ceiling. The tears had stop and all that was left was shuddering breaths and hiccups. He turns to the side with a shuddering breath. "Sasuke… I miss you."

"I miss you too Naru-chan."

Naruto eyes shot open with fear as he got up to look at the figure sitting on his windowsill.

"What are you doing here?"

Itachi chuckles as he starts to slowly move toward the blonde. "Ouch, you shouldn't treat me so harshly Naru-chan. I might get mad."

Naruto glares at the man, "Haven't you had enough! What else do you want from me?" he said as he starts inching backward.

"Oh, I can never have enough of you…and besides, I forgot to mark my property." With a grin Itachi pulls out a kunai and walks toward Naruto.

* * *

Naruto screams as the knife curve onto his skin. They were up to C, which mean the pain should be over soon.

"Does it hurt this much? It's going to be over very soon." _Please kami…please let this be over soon._ Just when C was over, another scream pierce the air has H begins.

* * *

Sasuke decided to get Naruto back after the talk with Sakura.

_"Sasuke-kun whatever it is that made you sad, you should try to make it work out. It won't be better if you're crying. Be a man."_

Even though he can't believe he is getting help from Sakura, he will proceed and now no matter what, even if he needs to jump of the bridge for him to believe his love. As Sasuke walk up the stairs to Naruto's apartment he felt uneasiness in the back of his guts.

Suddenly A scream came from inside Naruto's house and Sasuke panicked, "What the hell is going on in there?" He knocks on the door a few times before yelling out to the blond.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing? Open the dam door!" Without any success he decides to use another tactic, exploding tag.

* * *

The door and part of the wall exploded and all Naruto saw was black hair figure standing at the doorway that looks just like Sasuke. "S...sas...uke" and he fell unconscious.

Staring at the bastard hovering over the unconscious blond his Sharingan flared up. Blood was soaked on the bed and Sasuke could make out the words on the stomach...it was Itachi, and his blood boil with anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" he roared. He charge up to the older boy and tries to land a punch him on his face, but the other slips away gracefully and just smirks at the younger boy.

"Oh my, look who's here. Just Sasuke I suppose."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Oh I just mark my property that's all."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, "HE'S NOT YOURS!"

"He isn't yours either. I guess the most you did was…maybe kiss him?"

"So? What is your fucking point?" he snaps

"Just to let you know, Naru-chan and I did things that are beyond your imagination." He mocked "I just wish you were there brother."

"Don't call me brother! The day you kill mother and father was the day our brother ship ended. What you did was unforgivable and now Naruto. I will definitely kill you." He spit

"Good luck on that…Sasuke, A person that needs to save his own ass by using another boy ass can't defeat me."

"What are you talking abou...t." Sasuke froze in place as the words sinks in.

"_I'm not joking. I don't think we should be together anymore. We're not meant to be." whisper the blond._

"You're not strong enough to kill me. You never can." Itachi laughs evilly before he vanishes.

The raven didn't hesitate. He ran over to the bed to look at the blond. "Oh god Naruto," He could tell he was bleeding a lot and his usual tan skin has become pale which was not normal.

"I'll bring you to Tsunade." Lifting him up in bridal style he quickly ran to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Knocking down all the doors he found Tsunade drinking but immediately dropped the cup when she saw the bleeding Naruto.

"What happen?" she demands. All the boy can say was, "Itachi…"

Her face fume with anger as she ran over to the blond, putting her hand over the bleeding wounds green light appear to start healing the wounds.

"Shizune!" she yelled

"Tsunade-sama?" she said out of breath

"Hospital now," She growls

Sasuke sitting on the bench outside the surgery room waiting for 2 hours! "Dobe you better be okay or else I won't forgive you." He growls, fidgeting his fingers.

Finally the door opens and Tsunade came out. Seeing the younger boy looks of urgent made her smile a little, seems like someone do care about Naruto.

Before the boy could say anything she said "He's going to be fine. He only lost a lot of blood. But the name that was marked there…it would leave scars. " Sasuke growls at the fact of the tainted words on Naruto precious skin. "He will wake up soon and yes you can see him." She finishes

Sasuke was already walking toward the room wanting to be there for the dobe when he's awake.

* * *

Blue eyes open to meet with onyx ones. He panicked thinking it was Itachi again but softens when soft hands assure him.

"It's okay…it's just me." He tries to get up and the soft hands continue to help him, when he got up he leans on the pillow that have been lift up for him.

He didn't dare to look into the onyx eyes. He's too afraid to speak. A matter of fact he knows what the boy will ask him and he doesn't want to answer it. He just prays that Itachi didn't tell Sasuke anything.

"Naruto…why you do it?" he whisper

"What do you mean Sasuke?" he replied with a soft tone.

"Why…did you listen to him? You could have resisted."

Naruto closed his eyes realizing that Itachi did tell him…everything. "It doesn't matter anyway…I was tainted in the first place…having a demon inside me is nothing to be proud about. If doing…that can save you," He turns his head toward the now crying boy. "I will do it."

The raven jumps and kisses the other boy deeply. "Sasuke…stop…don't kiss me like that I'm dirty." He said pushing the other boy off.

"You! Stop saying that…you're not dirty. You're pure. The purest creature I've ever saw or known in my whole dam live."

"S...Sasuke…I can't...I can't forget the things he did. These scars will follow me for the rest of my life and you might realize that one day and decide to leave me. What if he comes back…?" he whispers

"Naruto...you are going to be okay. I will never leave you. I love you forever and ever. I will wait until you are ready to accept me and only me. You are my life...believe me I will protect you no matter what."

"Sasuke...I...I...I love you teme." The raven smile, a big smile and pull the blond into a hug.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well when we flip the coin that day…you remember right?"

"Yes…what is it?"

"It was actually a head." He whisper

"WHAT? I REMEMBER SEEING A TAIL!"

"Well I use some chakra to flip the coin over so it becomes a tail."

"OH Kami."

"I'm sorry Sasuke!"

"Sighs it alright…at least fate is real."

"Yep and Heads and Tails are also accurate!" beam the blond.

"Heh stupid dobe…I love you."

End~


End file.
